Roses and Thorns
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: When Heath is thrown from his horse he wakes up in anothe town and finds himself dealing with something worse than broken bones.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

The wind danced through the air sending anything of little weight flying through the air. The young woman named Lilly Brackett rode along side her father while he drove the wagon back towards their home in the hills. Actually, she figured she might as well just consider it another stop along the way. Ever since her mother died they never had stayed in one place long.

Her father pulled up on the reigns when they saw a gentleman lying along side the road. As soon as her father stopped the wagon she hurried over to where the stranger lay. There was a ugly looking gash on his forehead. Had he been thrown from his horse or what?

"Looks like he needs help, pa." Lilly looked up at her father. He looked so solemn. He always did.

"Hope we don't hurt the feller any worse than he already is by movin' him." the man known as Isaiah Brackett Jr. said as he slid his arms around the stranger's chest while Lily picked up his legs.

**Scene One**

Heath moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Water. He felt water on his forehead and jerked slightly. "It's okay, sir. I ain't out to hurt ya. I'm tryin' to help ya." the young woman put her hand on his shoulder as he came to.

"Who are you? What happened?" Heath struggled to remember but all he could see was himself falling to the ground. He started to try and sit up. He was horrified to realize he couldn't! His back hurt like the dickens and his legs might as well be made of wood.

"Name's Lilly Brackett. Please sir, yer hurt bad," she gently pushed on his shoulders, "I donno rightly know what happened. Ya was lyin' on the ground unconscious when my pa and I found ya. Doc says yer pretty bad off. He's says to keep ya still as ya nerves have been damaged. What's yer name?"

He closed his eyes as pain shot through his back then opened them up as he answered her question , "Heath. Heath Barkley. Where am I?" He looked around the room. It was a good sized room; not as big as his but still decent sized. There was a dresser next to the bed he lay in and a chair set in the corner. The door leading out of the room was directly in front of him.

"Pine Woods," the young woman picked up a glass that set on the dresser with her left hand then slid her right one under his head as she gave him a drink. It tasted like chicken broth.

He drank it down grateful for the help he was being given only he was confused. The last thing he remembered was leaving Rock Springs and heading for Rockville-or was he going to Rock Springs from Rockville? He realized he couldn't remember. "Did you say I'm in Pine Woods?"" The confusion he felt shown in his furrowed brows and could be heard in the questioning tone he spoke with.

"Ya but we found ya just outside Rock Springs. Why?" She set the empty glass on the dresser.

Heath gave her a small lopsided grin, "I was gonna say I don't remembered coming to Pine Woods," then his eyebrows turned down again, "Since when did Pine Woods have a doctor?" Lilly started to explain just who 'doc' was but the gentleman had fallen back to sleep.

**Scene Two**

Isaiah sat at the table moving his fingers up and down. The tapping was about to drive Lilly up the wall. Finally she turned away from the cook stove and looked at her father, "What on the earth is the matter?"

He looked at her, "What are we gonna do? His family needs to know where he's at but, even when he wakes up and tells us more? Whose gonna get word to them? Pine Woods don't have any of those singin' wires, I cin't go ridin' off to Rock Springs and leave ya with him alone even if I could I have the crops to worry 'bout. Besides, we don't have the money to send any message."

Hadn't he been listening to 'doc' when he was in their home? And, gee, they might not have any money but there was a sheriff in Rock Springs. Surely he could help out if needs be. The crops were another story though. She couldn't take care of them and an injured man."Mr. Barkley is no threat to anybody, pa. As fer anythin' else? We'll just have to take one day at a time won't we?" Lilly turned back to the stove as she tried to figure out just how they were going to handle the problem of getting the man's family notified-once he came to long enough to tell them who they were and where he came from that is.

Heath had once again awakened and, with the bedroom door slightly opened, could hear every word that was being said. He knew if he didn't show up in Rockville and meet Nick like he was supposed to that his brother would send word home then start hunting for him. He again tried to sit up only to find his back screaming louder than any thunder ever thought of doing. He involuntarily let out another groan; almost instantly the young woman was by his side with her hands on his shoulders,

"I told ya, sir. Doc says yer hurt bad. Please, jist rest." Her smile was warm and gentle; he didn't fight her.

Turning his head slightly he looked out the window. From where Heath lay he could see the tops of the trees that set near the house and the sky dotted with white and gray clouds. Looked like a storm was thinking about starting up-maybe that's why he didn't hear any birds singing. Maybe they were getting ready for the storm to hit.

He ran his hands across the top of his legs; that is the part of them he could reach. Nothing. He couldn't feel one blasted thing. He pushed on them slightly...again nothing. He pushed harder...nothing.

Her heart went out to the stranger as she watched his hands move and then push on his legs. She wondered just how much the good 'doc' actually knew. After all the man was in his sixties and openly admitted he hadn't practiced medicine for a good fifteen years...due to some 'personal problems'; another way of saying the man drank too much.

"'Doc' agreed to come back this afternoon to check on ya. If'n I step outside this room ya think ya can behave?" Lilly smiled and tried to joke around a bit; she figured if she was going to be of any help she couldn't go around acting like a little black rain cloud.

Heath turned his head away from the window and again gave her a small lopsided grin, "I'll see what I can do."

He watched her leave then did his best to relax despite the pain that continued to shoot through his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Also I have a tendancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend "Anna" (see Overdue Justice for those characters).**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Two (Remembering and "Doctor" Hall)**

**Scene Three**

The full moon shown through the window and gave the room some light; as did the stars. Heath wasn't sure what time it was and he really didn't care. He drifted in and out of sleep; according to how bad the pain in his back was. He thought on his family and prayed like crazy that, once he was missed, Nick would find him or that word could be sent to alleviate any undue stress on their part.

As he gazed out the window at the moon and stars Heath let his mind wander._"__I don't see why Mr. Little couldn't just do as Jarrod suggested in the first place and left the papers in Rockville with Mr. Thompson," Heath said as Nick mounted his horse, "It would save everyone a lot of miles."_

_Nick's mouth turned up as a look of disgust came onto his face as he answered with a slight growl , ""cause the man's flat out ornery and mean. Does everythin' he can to make life impossible on folks. Still, I ain't goin' up there to get any papers. I already told Jarrod I was too busy for that. Yer the one that went and got yourself in playing messenger boy for our dear brother," Nick answered, 'I'll meet you in Rockville in three days."_

_Heath hadn't argued as his brother had ridden away from the ranch they'd been doing business at. Still; he'd had a horrible feeling come over him. At the time he wondered if it meant something was going to happen to Nick. As it was he went to get his own horse._

_He remembered being in a hurry and somewhat of a foul mood. After all, Nick was right. Mr. Little seldom helped anyone out but himself. Jarrod even admitted he only dealt with the man for Elizabeth's sake. Heath had to chuckle; Mr. Little was one relative his sister in law openly admitted to the family she wished she didn't have. He was her great uncle._

Heath once again tried to remember exactly what had happened only it was to no avail. The last clear memory he had was deciding to 'race a rabbit'...okay, it had been a silly thing to do he admitted only he'd been frustrated and upset with Mr. Little's attitude that he felt like he needed to do something -anything- to get his mind off of it. Had his horse been spooked as he raced down the road? Had one of his feet hit a small hole? Heath sighed as he knew he may never really have an answer to that one.

From she stood in the small hallway Lilly could see Heath as he looked out the window. She should be in bed only she'd been unable to sleep. She knew her father well and feared that, sooner or later, the man would once more decide to up and leave. She also knew if he did he'd want to 'dump the stranger' on someone else – as she'd be expected to follow him.

She turned her eyes upward and thought '_I mean no disrespect to pa really but if'n he runs agin? I ain't followin' this time. I'm near twenty years old, I'm tired of movin' all the time and I'm __**not **__gonna turn my back on Mr. Barkley. He needs help!'_

**Scene Four**

Heath turned his head at the sound of heavier footsteps coming towards the room; along with Miss Lilly's footsteps. He recognized hers as she walked with a very slight limp making it so the sound of her footsteps were slightly different. Soon an elderly gentleman opened the door and stepped inside; sure enough Lilly was right behind him. Heath hoped the man was the doctor as he'd realized just that morning that, due to the pain in his back being so great, he had not comprehended that his legs had actually been put into splints. He figured he'd missed that fact as he'd been pushing on the top of his legs instead of the sides. What was going on? Since when did nerve damage require splints? Was the doctor nuts?

The gentleman had very little hair and none of its held the color of its younger days. Pure white is what he had now. There was a small scar that decorated his right cheek and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a serious expression as he spoke; the tone of his voice was also serious, "My name is James Hall. While I'm not a practicing physician I am the closest thing you're going to get to it. I've been talkin' with Miss Brackett here and apparently you're both owed an apology. I told her father everything yesterday and assumed he would turn around and tell the two of you. Apparently that was not the case."

Lilly did not show her disgust with being left in the dark. She couldn't see the benefit of allowing it to show. "Miss Brackett?" the doctor's words interrupted her thoughts. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to let my mind wander." Lilly went a bit red from embarrassment.

"Anyway," the 'good doctor' turned his attention back to Heath, as he pulled down the covers, "both your legs have been broken and, like Miss Brackett _has_ been told, nerve damage done to both your back and legs. I've also had another talk with her father and told him off. He was supposed to tell you that you would not be able to be moved anywhere for at least six weeks. And, yes," the man put his hands on his hips, "If you had a more up to date doctor that might be different. Once the broken bones have healed then we'll see about some exercises and massages for your back and legs."

'_Guess that's one question I can take off my list' _ Heath thought to himself then asked, "When will I be able to sit up at least? Flying flat on my back is for the birds." Heath hated being in bed when the sun was up as it was...to be stuck looking at the ceiling was down right annoying. Thank goodness the bed was situated in such a way as to make it possible for him to at least look out the window.

"I want you flat on your back for a good three weeks; unless," Dr. Hall looked at Lilly, "Your father is going to go get someone who wants to argue with me."

She had to smile as she knew it was the man's way of saying they were free to travel the many miles it would take to find another man with medical knowledge...then pray they could get the fellow to travel to Pine Woods with them.

"How long will my legs be in these splints?" Heath looked down at 'the things'.

"At least six weeks that's why I don't want you moved away from Pine Woods-or even this house-for that length of time," the man turned to Lilly, "I have a friend who is going to Rock Springs in a few weeks. He knows of a family who has a wheelchair they no longer have any need of. He'll be bringing it back for me. Also, if you'll have any information he needs by then he'll help you out by sending word to Mr. Barkley's family. I'll see you in a couple of days...a week at the longest."

"Fine." Lilly answered as the man left the room then turned her attention back to Heath, "I do need all that information; I mean, where yer from and who to get a hold of.."

"You can send a wire to my brother, Jarrod in Stockton." Heath replied.


	3. Heath's Horse

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Three (Heath's Horse)**

**Scene Five**

Men, women and a few children were walking up and down the streets of Rockville as Nick once again stepped out the saloon and surveyed the main road looking for Heath. It had been a long tiresome day as it was; he was not happy that Heath was late. 'Probably went and got himself stuck to a pretty gal' Nick muttered as, after a few moments, he decided to go back into the saloon and play one more game of cards. There'd be no reason for Heath not to be there by the time he was done.

The newly built business was packed with customers from one wall to the other. Well, maybe not that bad only Nick sure felt like it was. He made his way back to the table he'd excused himself from prior to stepping outside. Two gentleman, both well dressed and clean shaven sat at the table and prepared to start yet another round of poker. "Mind if I join in again? Seems like that brother of mine is draggin' his feet getting' here." Nick asked as he stopped at the table.

The older of the two shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Why not?" No sooner had Nick joined them than a young man from one of the nearby ranches strolled in. As both men in front of Nick groaned he figured the gentleman wasn't exactly well liked.

"Bet ya ten to one he tries to weasel in our game," Jonathon, the younger of the two, spoke low, 'if'n he does? I'm outta here. He's a cheat and a thief...even if I can't prove it." Sure enough the young man found his way to the table and smiled. Nick felt like reaching up and ripping it off as the smile was the fakest one he'd ever seen anyone paste on their face.

"Mind if I join ya?" the man asked in a rather high pitched, down right annoying tone.

"You can take my place," Jonathon threw down his cards and stood up, "I was jist leavin' anyway." Nick watched to see what the older gentleman would do. After a few more seconds the older gentleman too stood up, "Maybe Mr. Barkley will go a round with ya. I have other things to do."

Nick's right eyebrow raised as the two men walked off. He thought about leaving too but he had the strongest feeling he should stay, "Let's get started while I've got time." Nick pointed to the empty chair across from him. Soon the two were playing...and, for awhile, Nick seemed to be losing. Before Nick knew it almost an hour had gone by and he found his mind on his brother instead of the game. Because of it he almost missed the young man's 'slight of hand'.

Nick was outraged as he realized just why he'd been losing and he jumped up. Grabbing the young man's left arm as he did so. Sure enough...an ace fell out. "Looks like the proof that other feller was looking for just presented itself!" Nick hissed.

As always the young man started making up a story as to why he was 'desperate enough to cheat'. Nick wasn't having any of it as he pulled the young man away from the table, twisted his arm behind him and, placing his free hand on the man's neck, led the young man away from the table and out the saloon's door. The applause of the other patrons rang through the air.

Nick would have thrown the young man into the streets only he froze as he saw the last thing he'd expected to see tied to the saloon's hitching post. Heath's horse and saddle! Not knowing the connection between the horse and Nick the young fellow started started talking, "Why are you looking at my horse..." That's how far as he got. Nick exploded.

"Your horse like hell!" Nick practically threw him up against the side of the building, "THAT is MY BROTHER'S horse AND his saddle! WHERE did you get it! If you hurt him or killed him to get that horse you'll never see the inside of a courtroom!" The very thought of anyone hurting the man who had every bit of his respect, and the right to be truly acknowledged as his brother, made Nick's blood boil with rage. His blazing fiery eyes shot flames towards the young man in his grasp.

The young man's eyes went wide as he felt shock waves go through him; for the first time in a long time-he spoke the truth, "I..I found him wandering around outside Rock Springs while visiting some friends. Honest! He was just wandering around with no rider in sight!" the fear in the young man's eyes told Nick he wasn't lying.

Nick let go of the young man, grabbed his horse-and Heath's-and headed straight for the telegraph office. '_What did you go get yourself into this time baby brother?' _

**Scene Six**

Heath closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as Lilly washed his arms, bare chest and abdomen. It's not that he wasn't grateful for the help she was giving him but he found himself resentful that the action was even necessary. He didn't want anyone to take care of him..he'd always taken care of himself! Well, when it came to certain things he had. Having to be bathed by someone else was down right humiliating... at least he thought so.

As she finished and dried him Heath looked up at her, "Umm, miss, your not gonna have to..well.." he couldn't believe how hard of a time he was having asking one simple question. He needn't have worried as Lilly seemed to read his mind.

She started grinning, "Look I don't like this anymore than you do only ya cin relax. I've done more nursin' in the past five years than most people do in a life time."

He was sure she had as he had no reason to doubt her. Still; it's not like she was his mother or sister and she sure the blazes wasn't his wife. "If you don't mind I'd just as soon you not go there."

Lilly put her hand on the headboard and looked down at 'her patient'-as the good 'doc' had called him. Truth was she felt pure empathy for him as the limp she lived with came from having an accident herself. She knew full well how it felt to find yourself dependent on another person.

Lilly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Barkley only I haveta answer to the good doc and he's a comin' by later. Ya needn't worry though...I ain't doin' nothin' I ain't supposed ta. I'm not that kinda of gal."

Heath fought the anger that he felt swelling up inside him as she went back to work. Life wasn't fair he knew it. After all, hadn't his aunt mistreated him for years and his uncle had just stood by and did nothing? Hadn't he had to work tooth and nail for anything he'd ever gotten? Still, why the blazes did it have to go take an ugly turn like this for?

Once Lilly was through she pulled the blanket back up and laid it on his chest and under his arms. She wasn't blind. She could see the resentment that was starting to build up inside the man. She thought back on the time she'd spent laid up and, saying nothing, stepped over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer.

Heath turned his head and wondered what she was up to when she retrieved a spare pillow. "Sir," she laid the pillow at his side, "I DO know how it is. Ya cin't keep any anger or frustration ya feel inside. It will eat ya up alive. Yer arms ain't busted. Any time ya feel the urge to lash out at something, oir feel anger, hit the pillow. Bend it, twist it," Lilly smiled, "for goodness sake shred it to bits if ya must." she chuckled at the memory of doing just that herself.

Heath watched as she started to walk away only this time her limp seemed to reach out and grab his eye. For the first time he _knew_ the young woman did indeed know how he was feeling. Just as she reached the door he spoke up, "The name is Heath."


	4. True to her Word

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Also I have a tendancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend "Anna" (see Overdue Justice for those characters).**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Four (True to her Word)**

**Scene Seven**

The sun was playing hide and go seek as one white fluffy cloud after another passed in front of it. The breeze was a gentle one and Lilly was actually enjoying it runningthrough her hair as she stood on the porch watching as Timothy and Mary Brighton rode up in their buggy. They were nice enough folk only Lilly wondered why they were showing up at their house; after all, they'd made it quite clear they were 'too good' for 'wanderers'.

"May I help ya?" Lilly asked as Mr. Brighton stopped the buggy. She kept a close eye on Mrs. Brighton as the woman had an 'uneasy air' about her...as Lilly's late mother had always put it when she was around someone who seemed to have something to hide.

"Doctor Hall told us you had a fellow here that would need someone to take over caring for him once you and your father left Pine Wood," Mr. Brighton answered, "that is, until his family showed up for him."

Surprise spread all over Lilly's face. That startled the Brighton's. "Was he mistaken?" Mrs. Brighton asked; her chin seemed to tilt slightly upwards.

'_Sure wish it was lady like to knock ya off yer high horse' _Lilly thought but only shrugged her shoulders, "I donno what the doc is talkin' 'bout. I ain't goin' nowhere." She wanted to laugh as Mrs. Brighton stiffened. Lilly knew it was because of 'the uneducated way she talked'. Oh well, the way her visitor insisted on talking irritated _her-_guess that made it an even trade.

"We are goin' to Arizona, Lilly," Mr. Brackett came around the corner of the house, "I meant to talk to ya last night. Crops been harvested and sold. No reason for me to stick 'round here now."

'_I knew it_' she shook her head as she thought, '_He's never gonna stop runnin' unless'n somethin' happens to get him to let go of mama' _; out loud she simply stated, "Go if ya must, pa but I'm stayin'."

Lilly turned around and went back inside leaving her father with his jaw hanging and the Brighton's staring at her. It was only a matter of seconds before her father was inside the kitchen arguing with her.

"Hold on, pa." Lilly moved quickly down the hallway and shut the door that led to the bedroom Heath lay in. He was asleep and she didn't want him to wake up and overhear her father's words.

By the time she walked back into the kitchen Mr. Brackett was sitting on the table. "Come and sit down, Lilly. We need to talk."

She knew what that meant. He'd talk; expect her to 'listen to reason', then go and pack without saying one word. "No, pa," Lilly stood her ground, "not this time. Leave if'n ya must but I'm not."

While he exploded he did keep the volume down; after all, he didnt' want to chase the Brighton's off (they'd agreed to wait while he talked to his daughter). "It's that fellar! Ain't it? Ya've gone and let yerself think ya love him is that it? What good will he do ya? Huh? Doc says he ain't never walkin' agin! How's he gonna provide fer ya?"

Lilly stiffened as she fought the anger rising inside her. How dare he say such things! Now it was her turn to explode...only she controlled her volume not for the sake of the Brighton's but for the sake of a man who had done nothing but have the bad luck of having some unfortunate accident, "One-doc never said no such thing! I was standin' in the barn when he was talkin' ta ya! He said there was no way he could tell ya that. Second; I ain't in love with nobody but I ain't high tailin' it out of here like some jack rabbit scared of its own shadow either! And thirdly; 'that fellar' needs someone 'round who knows what he's a goin' through not someone who has their nose so far up in the air they can't see what's right in front of their faces! At least until his own family shows up he does. Like I said, go if'n ya must but I ain't!" With that she turned around and headed for her room-which was conveniently located next to Heath's.

Mr. Brackett stared at his daughter and, for a split second, thought about changing his mind. Then his foolish pride took over and he stormed out of the house.

From where she stood by the window Lilly watched as her father rode off and the Brighton's left. A part of her asked what on earth she was doing not following her father but the bigger part knew she just had to keep the promise she'd already made herself.

**Scene Eight**

Nick and Jarrod rode their horses up and down more hills than they cared to count and in and out of every tree that decided to try and stand in their way. Nick had shot off a couple of wires; one to Jarrod and one to Fred then left Rockville to try and find Heath. The few travelers he met he stopped and talked with. He'd looked for a good four days before going back to Rockville and meeting Jarrod. The two had then set off in search of Heath once more.

The sun was shining brightly and the clear blue sky was void of any cloud, big or small. When a small creek came into sight Jarrod and Nick dismounted their horses, tied them to some trees and went to get a cool drink of water. "It's been almost three weeks," Jarrod stood up and looked around, "If we don't find him soon I don't know what we'll do."

Before Nick could give his brother even the shortest reply they saw a stranger approaching. He too looked tired and thirsty.

Isaiah Brackett smiled as he took his canteen off his shoulder and knelt by the river, "Hello there, strangers. How are ya? Where ya headin'?"

Jarrod and Nick didn't know why but the man made them feel uneasy and that they didn't like. "We're fine. Just passing by on our way home." Nick was vague with the reply on purpose, "and you?"

Isaiah put the lid back on his canteen, "Just travelin' 'round seein' a bit of the country. Guess I'm lucky I have no family to tie me down," he said as he threw the canteen back over the horn of his saddle, "none to speak of anyway. Did have a daughter but she's gone and lost it. Has to if'n she insists on staying up in those hills," he nodded his head towards the direction of Pine Wood, "and nursin' a cripple that ain't her own. She'd helped out near anybody I suppose." With that he mounted his horse and rode away.

"Pine Woods sets up in those hills," Jarrod said as he headed for his horse, "Maybe his daughter or someone else up there has been out and around and seen Heath."

Following his brother Nick replied, "Reckon, it can't hurt to look. It's not like we don't have the time to go check. After all, mother and Audra aren't expecting us back for another week."

0000

Heath did not fight Doctor Hall nor Lilly as they worked on readjusting the pillow on the bed then put the one she'd given him before with it; soon he was sitting up for the first time in three weeks. "Thanks," he said as Lilly laid the blanket on his lap, "Sure feels good to be off my back. Maybe," he looked at the doctor, "You could send another wire to my brother. I can't understand him not being here by now."

Doctor Hall rubbed his chin and looked at both Heath and Lilly. Instantly both knew the man was hiding something. "What is it, doc?" Lilly, without thinking, moved a bit closer to Heath. That made made the good doctor smile then he slowly answered, "I'm sorry, I thought I told you last week. My friend wound up not going to Rock Springs. I'm trying to find another way to get the wheelchair and..." he fidgeted somewhat.

"What is it?" Lilly again demanded.

"I asked your father to send the telegram...when he left." the man finally answered.

Heath's eyes widened in surprise. He'd realized he'd hadn't seen Mr. Brackett for a good solid two weeks but he f figured it was because the man didn't want to be in the same room with him is all. He hadn't realized the man had taken off without his daughter.

"Oh great!" Lilly threw her hands up into the air, "that means they're still in the dark prob'bly half out of their minds with worry! Pa ain't gonna send no telegram! He 'don't have the money fer that' but," she looked apologetically at Heath, "He's got money fer anythin' _he_ wants."

"That's okay, not your fault." Heath answered though he was upset at the idea that his family still had no idea where he was at nor of his current condition.

"I'll see ya out." Lilly opened the bedroom door for the elderly gentleman then followed him out the door. From where he sat in the bed Heath could see the two talking. He didn't know what they were saying but whatever it was Lilly was not happy. She was waving her arms around and raising her voice; unfortunately, with the window closed he couldn't really make out what she was saying.

Only when the man had left and she was back in his room did Heath politely demand some answers. "What is the problem and am I understanding him right? You are the only one here now?" He didn't' like that idea. He hated being a burden to anyone and, if she was by herself, he had to be just that.

Lilly sighed. She was through making excuses for her father, Dr. Hall or any other man who chose to run from their heartaches. It accomplished nothing and did nobody any good. She rested a hand on Heath's shoulder," I was just setting the man straight when it came to a few things and don't worry 'bout us bein' alone in this house. Remember the other day I mentioned the fact that pa had his crops and I have my work as an assistant to the only seamstress in town plus the herbs I sell. That bein' the case there's plenty of folks in and out of here even with pa takin' off-and I'm still not that kind of gal and," as if she'd read his mind, added, "I don't mind watchin' ya. If'n I did I would have left by now."

Heath gave her one of his lopsided grin as she turned and walked out of the room. '_Thank goodness for angels of mercy_!' he thought as she disappeared from his view. At least she kept the door open. It made him feel less isolated.


	5. Put to Work

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Also I have a tenancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend "Anna" (see Overdue Justice for those characters). **

**Also while I have heard the name Pine Woods on one of the episodes I watched on You tube-in 'Man From Nowhere'- (in fact that's where I got all the names—Pine Woods, Rock Springs and Rockville-from) I have never actually seen it if they ever show it (Pine Woods that is). That being the case I've taken writer's liberty with it. **

**Last thing...the memory Jarrod talks about towards the end of this chapter actually took place in the episode 'Palms of Glory' (If I understand right...it was the first episode that aired when the show first started).**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Five (Put to Work)**

**Scene Nine**

Heath watched as Lilly walked in and set a bowl full of potatoes on the side of the bed, an empty one on his lap then turned and retrieved a bucket that set out in the hallway. "What's goin' on?" He asked only to find a knife being handed to him. "Hello, Silas." He couldn't help but say as he took the knife and picked up a potato.

Lilly smiled as she asked, "And just who is Silas?"

Heath shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Our cook. Every time I'd go into the kitchen to visit him he'd wind up putting me to work...that is, if I stuck around long enough."

Lilly chuckled as she sat down and began helping with the peeling, "Sounds like a smart man."

"He is in his own right, believe me," Heath sighed as he turned and looked out the window. He wanted to see Silas and his family again. Just as he was about to turn back to the potatoes he saw 'Doc' Hall driving up in his wagon, "Looks like we have company." Lilly stood up and hurried out of the bedroom and out the front door.

"Well, well,"she watched as the man lowered the back of the wagon and pulled out a wheelchair, "I see ya got one. Where did ya get it?"

Doctor Hall shrugged his shoulders, "That friend of mine got around to goin' to fetch it fer me only," he looked a bit bent out of shape, "he forgot to send the telegram? How on earth cin a body forget a thing like that?" Ever since he'd started tending to 'Mr. Barkley', as he still insisted on calling Heath, Lilly had noticed a small change in the man. One that was for the better. Maybe all he'd needed was to feel useful again. Maybe he could put the drinking behind him.

"I donno," she replied as she held the door open for the man, "but I guess they can." She led the doctor back to Heath's room. He was still peeling potatoes.

Dr. Hall laughed at the sight, "I see she's put you to work already." Miss Lilly was known for that; putting folks to work if they needed it.

Heath threw another potato skin into the bucket beside him, "Yea, slave driver. How come I get the feelin' she'll not be doin' anything for me that I can do for myself?" He winked at Lilly.

She laughed as she shook her finger at him, "Ya bet yer last dollar I ain't. There's no reason for me to. I"m busy enough as it is!" Truth was she'd seen first hand what could happen to a person when another did all their work for them. It wasn't a pretty sight; besides that, there was something about this man that screamed he be allowed to keep his dignity and self respect in tact.

"Well, slave driver," the doctor set the chair in the corner and moved the bowl that was now filling up onto the dresser, "I need to take a peek at his legs for a moment."

They both feel silent as the doctor pulled the blanket down and uncovered Heath's half bare legs The splints were an ugly sight-at least Heath thought they were. Taking a pen out of his pocket Doctor Hall pushed on the bottom of Heath's feet. Lilly saw the mixture of frustration and disappointment in Heath's face as he felt nothing-no matter where the good doctor pushed.

"Well, young fellow," the doctor covered his legs back up, "Another two weeks and those splints will come off and Miss Lilly here can start the massages and exercises."

Heath had to ask; he had to know, "What are the chances I'll be gettin' feelings back in my legs? What are the chances of my walkin' again?"

Dr. Hall had seen the difference hope could make in a person's life. The one thing he knew was the stranger who'd come among them needed it. "I can't honestly tell you that,_ however_," he stressed the word however as hard as he could, "if you keep that positive attitude I've seen you with most of the time? I'd say the chances are pretty high. After all; whatever happened to you didn't break your back."

Heath swore up and down inside himself that if the possibility existed in the slightest-t he _would_ walk again!

**Scene Ten**

When Pine Woods came into view Nick and Jarrod were surprised to see more than a church standing in the center of town. There was also a small General Store and a rather small cafe off to the right of the church building. "Gee, all they need now is a saloon and it would be complete." Nick joked as they headed for the church and the only person out in the open. The reverend who was out on the porch.

The man of the cloth saw them coming. He was delighted to see strangers come to Pine Woods. They so seldom got any company up in the hills. Maybe at six feet tall, with a huge build, he scared folks off? He chuckled at the thought of anyone being afraid of someone like him. He wasn't that scary.

As they drew closer he couldn't help but notice how strong of a resemblance they bore to the 'young man' he'd seen lying in the bed up at the Brackett home. What was his name again? He grew frustrated when he realized he'd let the name slip out of his mind. That did it-no matter what he was going back up 'there' and get reacquainted with the fellow.

"Hello," he smiled as Nick and Jarrod stopped their horses in front of the church, "May I help you?"

"We hope so," Jarrod answered as he leaned forward in his saddle, "My name is Jarrod Barkley this is my brother, Nick. We're looking for our brother. His name is Heath. He has brownish/blonde hair and his smile is a bit lop sided most of the time."

That sure sounded like the gentleman up at the Brackett home but he hated to get their hopes if he was wrong. "I can't promise you anything only," the good man pointed off to the left side of the church, 'There is a road around the corner there. Follow it for five miles and you'll get to the home of one Lilly Brackett. A wonderful young lady with quite the load to carry. She has been caring for an injured fellow up there for the past four and a half weeks. You might go see if it's him. Just don't get mad and blame me if it's not."

Jarrod smiled and shook his head, "We wouldn't think about it. Do you by chance know how the man she's caring for was injured?" If it was Heath and he was attacked in any way Jarrod swore he'd get the man, or men, responsible.

"Not really," the good reverend shrugged his shoulders, 'rumor has it though she and her father-may heaven forgive him-found him alongs side the road though. No buggy, wagon or horse was in sight. Of course, that is only rumor like I said."

"Why did you just say may heaven forgive her father?" Nick asked his curiosity aroused.

"Because he up and left. Didn't want to stick around and help take care of the fellow. You know, if you pass anyone else they could probably give you his name. The thing is I only recently arrived in Pine Woods and have only met the fellow once so far. It takes names awhile to stick with me."

".._.and nursin' a cripple that ain't her own. She'd helped out near anybody I suppos_e." Both Jarrod and Nick looked at each. "I think we best get up there." Nick said as he and Jarrod started in the direction the reverend had pointed to.

000

Birds flew over head and sang off in the distance as Nick and Jarrod rode towards the Brackett home. "Do you think it's him?" Nick finally broke the uneasy silence that had fallen between the two men.

Jarrod hated the idea of Heath being 'a cripple' but he knew that, if the man was indeed their missing brother, he'd not be laying around feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't help it, Jarrod started chuckling. That irritated Nick as he didn't know what he said that was so funny. He didn't hesitate to say so either, "Now tell me what's up?"

Jarrod continued chuckling as he turned to Nick, "Remember the first morning Heath ate breakfast with us; I mean with the whole family? You were ranting and raving and he waltzes in with a shirt drenched with perspiration from hard work."

Nick started grinning, "Yea, had the nerve to prove he was every inch a Barkley no matter what I did. If it's him-and some accident has 'crippled' him- what do you want to bet we find him finding a way to work? Just to be ornery and prove folks wrong...again."

"No way," Jarrod started laughing, "Elizabeth is always saying not to bet with you unless I'm a hundred percent sure I'll win. So, that's a bet I don't even want to touch. After the idea of betting is to win something...not lose it!"

Nick laughed, "She must be talking to Anna again. Now let's get up there and find out if it's him or not. We don't have time to waste."


	6. Reunited

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Also I have a tenancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend Anna (see Overdue Justice for those characters). **

_**Roses and Thorns**_

_**Chapter Six (Reunited)**_

_**Scene Eleven**_

Lilly stood in the front room watching as Doctor Hall and a friend, Lee Grover, moved Heath's bed into the front room. Heath, himself lay propped up on the couch; good thing he wasn't any taller than he was or his feet would go over the arm of the couch. Heath had long since grown tired of being stuck in the back bedroom and she had talked the doctor into making the change.

Heath watched as the two men situated the bed up against the south wall and had to inwardly grin. His legs may have problems but his ears were just fine. That being the case he'd heard the man try to argue with Miss Lilly. She was stubborn and persistent though; eventually winning the fight. He admired that-her persistence and willingness to stand her ground when she needed to.

"Well, young man," Mr. Grover smiled as he helped the good doctor move Heath to the bed once more, "Looks like you're slowly rejoining society." He was talking to Heath but smiling at Lilly.

Heath gave the gentleman one of his lopsided grins and answered, while looking at his angel of mercy, "Looks like it." Lilly was embarrassed at the attention the two men were giving her and it showed in her reddened face.

"I'll be back," Dr. Hall shook their hands then took his leave; as did Mr. Grover. Heath watched as the door shut behind them.

Thinking back to the day before he took a hold of Lilly's arm when she started to leave and asked, 'You fought the 'doc' so hard because of yesterday morning didn't you?"

Lily sighed as she remembered the rage Heath had finally broken down and allowed himself show. _"I hate being stuck in this room day in and day out! I feel like a caged bird as it is! I jist want to feel like I'm a part of life again! I hear the folks comin' and talking to you all the time and I cin't even say the __smallest hello!" His voice could have raised the roof as he shot out the words. That pillow she'd given him was no longer in existence as he'd finally shredded it to bits as his voice rose and the anger in him spilled out. _

Lilly put her hand over his and gave him a small smile, "I'm amazed ya lasted as long as ya did back there. I should've thought 'bout moving ya to another part of the house sooner. Sorry. Forgive me?"

He gave her arm a slight squeeze then let go. She'd been doing her best and he knew it. Why should he let her think he was angry at her when it was his situation that had finally gotten to him? "Nothing to forgive but I want to know what else you have up your sleeve."

Lilly acted surprised as she raised her eyebrows, "What on earth do ya mean?"

"I heard Mr. Grover and you talking when he first got here. I couldn't make out what was being said but I _know _I heard my name and you assuring him I'd do 'it'. What did you tell him you were sure I'd do?" Heath kept his eyes on her.

Lilly started laughing as she stepped into the kitchen then came back with a pocket knife and a block of wood, "Ya've said more than once ya like to whittle on wood. His son's birthday is comin' up and he's been a beggin' his pa hard for something made out of wood as a present."

Heath took the knife and the wood and gave a slight chuckle, "Anything to keep busy. I hate bein' idle but what 'bout your clean front room?" He looked at the spotless floor.

Lilly only laughed, "Until those splints are off and you are in the wheelchair? I'll put up with cleanin' up after ya."

Heath said nothing more as he decided what to make out of the piece of wood then started in on the job.

**Scene Twelve**

Lilly was outside hanging up some clothes when she saw the two riders approaching. She threw the last item on the line; which happened to be the shirt Heath had been wearing the day she and her pa found him, then turned and waited for her visitors.

Jarrod smiled down at the dark haired woman before him. Her black hair and high cheek bones-despite her fair skin-told him there was a chance she had some Indian blood running through her veins. "My name is Jarrod..."he quit talking and stared at the shirt flapping in the wind; which was blowing just strong enough to make the clothes dance slightly.

Lilly turned and looked to see what both men were now staring at. At first nothing caught her eye then she realized they had to be looking at the letters HB on the pocket. While she'd never seen a shirt with a man's initial on them she'd never taken time to think about it. How was she to know Audra had put them on as a joke?

"Mr. Jarrod?" she tilted her head and broke the men's concentration.

"Barkley," Jarrod sat up straight in his saddle; as did Nick, "Jarrod Barkley."

Both men were shocked, but delighted, when her face lit up and a grin spread from one ear to the other. Her excitement showing, "HEATH'S BROTHERS! Oh, thank goodness! Did pa finally change his mind and send the telegram Doc asked him to?" She looked at both men hoping to hear an affirmative answer.

"No, ma'am," Nick spoke up doing his best to cover up the hard feelings he had towards the man so willing to turn his back on Heath, "he didn't." He went on to explain how long they'd been looking for their missing brother and how they'd happen to decide to check things out in Pine Woods.

Lilly didn't try to hide her disgust as she spoke, "I shoulda known better. Yer brother's inside but there's somethin' ya should know before hand."

0000

Jarrod opened the front door and held it open for Lilly. Soon the three of them were standing in the front room. Heath had fallen asleep. The pocket knife rested in his right hand while the wood had fallen and was laying on the bed next to his leg. Lilly quietly removed both items and laid them on top of the hearth. Jarrod and Nick both sat down on the couch a thousand different emotions running through each of them.

Lilly spoke softly, 'He's been wantin' desperately fer ya to be contacted befer now; so have I. Really." It _was _the truth and she found herself desperately wanting to know the two Barkley men _knew_ it.

Jarrod and Nick both nodded while keeping an eye on their sleeping brother. "We believe you," Jarrod assured her then asked, "Did I understand you right. It will be another week before the splints will be off and he can be moved?" Only after the question was asked did Jarrod look up at her; Nick kept his eyes on Heath.

"Yes, sir. I had a dickens of a time gettin' the doc to move yer brother from the room to here as it was. He'd have a heart attack if I suggested he be moved anywhere else before then."

Once again Jarrod asked how Heath was hurt. She told him what Heath had told her, "He cin't rightly remember what happened but, somehow, we both doubt it was the act of another human being. Most likely it was simply somethin' spookin' his horse and throwin' him is all." That part relieved both Jarrod and Nick; at least it meant just concentrating on Heath's recovery.

Jarrod looked at Nick then back at Lilly, "I will ride to Rock Springs and send a wire to our mother and sister. Nick can stay here and help with Heath." Nick wasn't about to argue with that one. There was no way he was leaving Heath's side now.

He stood up only to have Lilly stop him, 'Ya cin't leave right now, Mr. Barkley. It's gettin'close to supper time and there is no way you can make Rock Springs by the time it gets dark. Why not wait until mornin' then leave first thing after breakfast?"

"Alright but the name is Jarrod." Jarrod kindly reprimanded her.

"And if you call me Mister Barkley," Nick smiled at her, "I'll have to have the doctor look at you." That only served to get Lilly laughing softly.

Though they were talking softly his brothers' voices reached down into Heaths' subconscious and woke him up. He opened his eyes. His eyes lit up with pure joy and a single tear succeeded in falling down his cheek...he was that happy. Before he could get one word out both Nick and Jarrod were by his side. "Ya know how to give a body a scare don't ya?" Nick teased as Heath took his right hand and grasped Nick's left one hard. Nick was teasing but his eyes showed the pain and concern he felt for his brother.

"Yea," Jarrod took a hold of Heath's free hand and smiled at his brother -while wearing a similar look on his face as Nick's, "We'll have to see about giving you some coal for Christmas."

Heath, still tired, closed his eyes as he chuckled softly'; though the pressure he put on his brothers' hands remained just as firm as when he'd first grasped them, "Give me a ton of it if you do that."

Lilly stepped into the kitchen leaving Jarrod and Nick to discuss any plans they had-when it came to getting Heath back home when the time came.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**Also I have a tenancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend Anna (see Overdue Justice for those characters). **

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Thirteen**

Heath watched as Nick helped Doctor Hall removed the splints. Nick had moved into Mr. Brackett's old room while Jarrod had gone back down to Rockville and caught the stagecoach back to Stockton. Pressing business had made that move necessary. It had been decided before he left that as soon as Dr. Hall would consent to it that Nick and Heath would travel to Rockville too and then catch the stagecoach themselves.

"Well, doc?" Nick watched as the gentleman poked and prodded. The fact that Heath still had no feelings in his legs was painfully clear to all three men but had the bones healed like they should?

"He's healed up without a problem," Dr. Hall stepped aside allowing Lilly to get by, "While she does her job," the gentleman looked at the clean clothes in Lilly's arms, "you and I can talk outside." A puzzled look came upon Nick's face but he said nothing as he followed the good man outside.

Once outside Dr. Hall put his hands in his pockets, descended the few stops that led to the ground and then turned to face Nick. "Let's go for walk." That put Nick on edge. The fact that his brother was paralyzed from the waist down-temporarily or permanent- was serious enough. What else did the doctor have to say?

Walking along the fence line that ran around the small farm the man named James Hall started talking,

"I have a favor to ask of you. One that I admit freely would get me on Lilly's bad side if she knew I was asking it and," He looked towards the house then back again,"I do _not _wish to be on her bad side. She _is _an angel of mercy; however, she's hell on wheels too." the good doctor stopped and faced Nick.

Nick wasn't sure what to think of that statement but it did raise his curiosity and make him smile at the same time. He'd seen the mercy side of the young woman-he wasn't sure he wished to see the side the good doctor was afraid of. "And just what is the favor?"

James Hall took a deep breath and answered, "Talk her into going with you and your brother back to Stockton. She's meant to be a nurse. I can see it in her and so can other folks the only thing is..." he looked around as if he thought someone was near by. Nick looked to but saw no one. The doctor however lowered his voice, "Call me whatever but there are men around here that don't cotton to anyone with any amount of Indian blood in them and yes, she does have some. I don't trust those men. Without her pa here? The moment you take your brother and leave I fear for her safety. All her nursing skills would go to waste if men like that got a hold of her. Please, just use the excuse it would be of a great help to you if she went along and helped with your brother. Sure, he can still do plenty for himself...he needs to; still..." the man's voice trailed off.

It made Nick sick to think of anything happening to the woman who had insisted on staying and nursing his brother in spite of practically being disowned by her own father. "I'll find a way, don't worry." Nick assured him.

**Scene Fourteen**

Once again Lilly found herself in a wagon only this time she was in the back keeping an eye on Heath.

"_I don't NEED your help," Nick's words rang through her ears, "I would LIKE your help. It would be easier if someone was in the wagon keeping an eye on Heath while the other one drove is all. Once we're in Stockton you can either come back here or talk to our doctor about being his assistant. I know for a fact that the assistant he has now is planning on leaving in a few months. Until then you could help with Heath's therapy."_

Lily brushed Heath's hair to one side. She couldn't believe how easy it been to consent to leave Pine Woods. She'd sworn the day her father left that she never would. She'd made it quite clear it was the last place she intended to live. '_I've helped hundreds of folks out over the past five years. Why cin't I just walk away from ya, huh? It's not like yer without family now.' _She asked herself but no answer came.

Nick's horse was tied to the back of the wagon while he sat up front driving the team of horses Dr. Hall's friend had lent them. Once in Rockville the team would be turned over to the friend's relatives and they'd take the stagecoach to Stockton.

"How you holdin' up, Heath?" Nick turned slightly when no answer came. He had to smile as Heath's head rested on Lilly's lap and his eyes were closed.

"I'd say he's sleepin'." Lilly chuckled as she again brushed Heath's hair to one side. There was something definitely something about this man she could not ignore. '_I must be crazy'._She told herself as she ran her finger down the side of his face.

"I'd say so." Nick smiled as he turned his head back towards the road. Inwardly he couldn't help but smile. After all; he was a lot of things but blind wasn't one of them.

0000

While Nick, Heath and Lilly were traveling back to Stockton things around the Barkley Ranch was hopping.

"Elizabeth and I just finished getting the guest room ready for Heath, mother." Audra walked into the living room where Jarrod and their Mother were talking. Her mouth spoke the words but her eyes showed how upset she was that Heath would be coming home unable to walk up the stairs and into his own room. She knew it wasn't right only she resented the fact that he'd be using the guest room on the main floor instead.

Victoria sensed what Audra was feeling. She knew the feelings all too well but she had, for the sake of her son, made herself push the feelings aside and she wasn't going to have anyone else doing any different. "Audra, I, we both," Victoria nodded towards Jarrod who had a sympathetic smile on his face for his baby sister, "know how you feel but for Heath's sake you have to pull yourself together. We can't be handing out pity to him. He needs to feel our strength not any doubts."

"Yes, mother." Audra turned and left the room. Just as she was to leave Silas came in the front door. He'd gone into town that morning. "There's a telegram fer ya Masta Jarrod. It's from Nick and it came Rockville."

Jarrod''s eyes narrowed as he stood up and walked over to get the telegram. Victoria and Audra found themselves holding their breath. Had something else gone wrong? Slowly a grin spread across Jarrod's face.

"Well, what is it?" Victoria asked.

"We need another room." He smiled as he answered; folded the telegram and told them about Lilly.

**BEFORE ANYONE ASKS ME HOW YOU GET A WHEELCHAIR ON A STAGECOACH? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Back in Stockton

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**Also I have a tenancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend Anna (see Overdue Justice for those characters). **

**If there was ever a place named "Charleston" in the show it's pure coincidence on my part. I just threw it in here. And, if I have understood right-there was a railroad station in Stockton? Or nearby anyway. If I understood wrong...sorry...they have one now? Also when 'McCall' is mentioned...he is not mine but a name I heard mentioned on the show via you tube, a few times.**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Eight (Back to Stockton)**

**Scene Fifteen**

"For goodness sake!" Lilly stood next to the wagon going the rounds with Nick; Heath sat in the back saying nothing. He figured he wasn't going to get in between two stubborn mules, after all two was bad enough-three would be impossible, "Just listen to me! I've been on a stagecoach durin' the period of my life when I had no use of my legs. Da ya know just how hard it is to hit more than one bump; have to hold onto the window every time and have the person sittin' next to ya have to grab you too. All 'cause ya can _not_ use yer legs to brace yerself! It's no fun at all and I don't think we should put Heath-or us-through it! Besides-how on earth are we gonna get his wheelchair on a stagecoach?" That was something she'd like to see.

Nick was frustrated; not because he couldn't see where she was coming from but the wagon wasn't theirs and Rockville didn't have anything but a stagecoach. "As far as the wheelchair goes I wired Jarrod and pointed that little fact out to him already. We'll leave it with the doctor in Rockville to use for someone else and Jarrod will get Heath a new one. As far as the other matter goes...what do you suggest? " He put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"My friends in Rockville came to visit my pa and me just befer we found Heath. They said they were gonna to be goin' to Stockton soon. Let's see if'n the've left yet. If'n they haven't I'm sure we could travel with them." Lilly hoped against hope the Mitchells' hadn't left yet.

Nick _didn't_ want Heath to have to go through what Lilly had just described even if he, himself, was willing to help his brother when it came to the stagecoach. "Alright," he thew up his hands, "We can check but if they ain't goin' I don't see where we'll have a choice. It's not like the railroad comes this way."

"That's it!" Heath hit the side of the wagon he was sitting up against- causing Nick and Lilly both to jerk backwards in surprise.

"What's 'it'?" Nick eyed him curiously.

"Charleston! It's five miles in the opposite direction I admit but," Heath grinned as he remembered 'the exciting news Gene-who'd been visiting during college break- had given the family just before he and Nick had left, "they just put the railroad through there..." he paused and gave his brother a slight grin.

"And it goes to Stockton!" Nick's face lit up as he too remembered the news, "Sure would have been nice if we'd remembered that little bit of information before now." Nick helped Lily back into the back of the wagon then climbed on the buckboard. They'd have to travel non stop to make it Rockville, find another wagon to use and get to Charleston by night.

000

The sun was just starting to set as Nick and one of the railroad workers carried Heath onto the train. Soon the train was rolling towards Stockton.

"I'd say this beats the wagon or a stagecoach any day." Lilly smiled at Heath.

"Sure does." Heath looked out the window. It felt good to be going home but he found himself quite nervous too. At home he'd worked along side Nick on the ranch; breaking horses, herding cattle and various other things. What would he do now?

Nick looked at his brother. Somehow he knew why Heath wore a troubled look on his face. He started talking to Lilly, "Ya know the sooner you get started on his exercises and massages the better. I'll give him plenty of things to keep him busy around the ranch only he still owes me a wrestling match. After all I only lost our last round because I got distracted."

She smiled, "I'll have to watch that match but," she looked from Nick to Heath, "my money will be on Heath." She knew her father would tell her she was out of line and that she was flirting with Heath but for the first time in her life she really could care less.

Heath turned away from the window. Hearing Nick insist that he'd keep him busy made him feel good but he wasn't going to sit and listen to him make excuses when it came to 'that wrestling match', "You'll get your money then some and," he pointed his finger at Nick and barked softly, "you just flat out lost."

"I got distracted." Nick shot back only he was grinning as he said it. He'd succeed in getting Heath riled up. Maybe that's what it would take-riling him up every once in awhile. Nick leaned back and closed his eyes . Heath smiled slightly and turned back to the window. It was going to be a long night.

**Scene Sixteen**

Jarrod, Elizabeth, Audra, Anna and Victoria waited for the train to pull in. Jarrod had made sure they'd secured the wheelchair Heath would need when they got there. No one talked as they all were doing the best to deal with the blow that had been given to them.

'We_ can't let him see any pity in our actions or in our eyes,' _those had been Victoria's words to her family that morning. She kept her eyes on the train as it came into sight.

'_I hope he doesn't lose it when he finds out the horse that was supposed to be his to break has already been broken in by McCall." _Audra couldn't help but think as she too caught sight of the train pulling in. Heath had made it quite clear he would be the one to break him but what choice had they had? The horse had to be broken in by somebody.

After the train stopped it didn't take long for Nick to appear and wave Jarrod over. By the time he maneuvered the chair over to where Nick had been standing he and one of the other passengers had Heath off the train. "Thank you." Heath shook the hand of the man who had helped.

"No problem." the man smiled then walked away.

Lilly stood silent as Victoria, Audra and the others greeted Heath. Only when the excitement died down did Heath hold his hand out towards Lilly and introduce her adding "She helped Dr. Hall with my care in Pine Woods; she can help here." His voice held a very firm tone; one that said '_Anyone want to argue with it?_"

A smile spread across Victoria's face as she embraced the young woman. Stockton's good doctor might want to argue but she doubted it; after all, none of them would be doing any such thing, "We can never thank you enough."

"No thanks needed," Lilly smiled shyly, "I..he couldn't jist lay on the side of the road."

They'd all seen many things throughout their lives and knew just how many people would have done just that; or, at the most, taken him to the local doctor then walked away. "I don't know about the rest of you but I have a doctor who is expectin' a patient and his personal nurse to be brought to him," Victoria smiled as she took a hold of Heath's wheelchair, "the rest of you can stand around talkin' if you wish though."

"We best get goin' ourselves," Jarrod took Elizabeth's arm as they left Nick and Anna, "we'll see you two later."

Anna stood watching as Heath, his mother and Lilly disappeared out of sight, "Think he'll do it? I mean, think he'll walk again?"

Nick didn't answer for a moment. He'd grown accustomed to working along side the brother who'd came into their lives unexpectedly and the sibling rivalry that seemed to spur both of them on at times? It amazed everyone. And riling him up a bit on the train had brought the exact reaction he'd expected; as had the few 'arguments' they'd had back in Pine Woods. His brother's legs may not be working at the moment but he was still the same man, "I hope so," he turned and started walking, "I really hope so."


	9. Moving Forward

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**Also I have a tenancy to carry characters I've created in one story over into another one. Hence the source of Jarrod's wife, Elizabeth and Nick's girlfriend Anna (see Overdue Justice for those characters). **

**A/N I've seen a number of 'rooms'-the kitchen, the living room of course, the den and a couple of rooms but that is it. With a house the size they were supposed to have? I've taken writer's liberty and made one up.**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Nine (Moving forward)**

**Scene Seventeen **

Heath wasn't sure what to think when Lilly wheeled him into the small room that set next to the kitchen. It had been emptied of everything but a couple of tables and an old used bookshelf; the bookshelf held only spare towels. Nick was standing next to the table.

"What's goin' on?" Heath looked at Lilly.

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he now losing his hearing as well? "Don't ya remember what the doc and I told ya yesterday? When did ya think we'd start? Next year?"

Heath groaned inside. He'd heard them-he'd just conveniently forgot. After all; he'd spent the better part of the morning working on fixing a harness Nick had brought to him. "Of course, not." Heath answered as Nick helped him up onto the table.

Lilly went into the kitchen and got the hot water she needed. She didn't know what she thought about the treatment the Stockton doctor had talked to her about. Still; since he'd agreed that the exercises and massages given to her by Dr. Hall were valid, she'd figured she'd listen to him about the hot water. By the time she got back into the room Heath's legs were uncovered. He looked as uncomfortable as the two days she'd had to bathe him.

"Silas will be in to help you in half hour." Nick said as he headed for the door. After all he couldn't stick around. He had other work.

Heath looked rather uneasy. That being the case Lilly smiled as she started the therapy, "Don't worry," "This too shall pass."

Heath smiled slightly, "You'd think I'd be used to ya seein' any part of me uncovered but I ain't." He hated feeling so vulnerable...and having to depend on anyone for anything made him feel just that way.

Lilly sighed as she remembered all the times her mother had been so busy that her father had had to take over her treatments. She'd wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. "Cin't say I rightly blame ya, but," she chuckled as she started in on the hot water treatments, "I don't bite."

_'That might not be so bad' _Heath thought the words before he could stop himself; fortunately he was able to stop himself from saying them though. He was sure Lilly would not appreciate it.

0000

Heath lay flat on his back while Lilly lifted one of his legs, bent it and pushed it towards him. "Couldn't we just go back to the hot water treatments?" He threw out the question knowing full well what she'd say but, my word, he had to find some fun in it.

"Don't ya wish," Lilly jokingly scolded him, "''course, I suppose I could always get Nick to give ya a second treatment."

Since the water had been left off to his side-and was no longer hot-Heath reached over and, scooping a handful of water up, threw it Lilly's way. "If I want Nick in here I'll say so!" he chuckled as a portion of the water actually hit Lilly.

Laughing Lilly put down his leg...and moved the water.

**Scene Eighteen**

The clanging of Heath's hammer hitting the horseshoe rang through the barn and through the air. While it had been easier to do the job standing up he had successfully adjusted to doing from his wheelchair. He didn't have to have the horseshoes done until the end of the week only he was feeling frustrated with what he saw as lack of progress with his treatments. It was one way to get that frustration out safely.

"Hit that thing too many times and we won't have a horseshoe left." Nick joked as he walked into the building.

Heath knew his brother was only teasing and he knew he meant well but he was not only frustrated but he was tired too. That being the case he found himself barking, "If you want to do the job yourself feel free to do it!" He threw down the hammer and turned his wheelchair around-as if to leave.

Three days of his brother's moodiness finally got to Nick. He picked up the hammer and exploded, "Stop acting like a blasted two year old!" Nick tossed the hammer onto Heath's lap, "Everyone knows how much you hate your situation...we all do... but you are **still** a member of this family which means pullin' your weight around here and putting up with the occasional teasin's I hand out to you! My word, whatever happened to you dishin' it back out!"

Silence fell as Nick glared hard at him. Heath wanted to fight back only he knew his brother had a very valid point. If only...he never got past the first two words as he realized just how bad he'd gotten. "I'm sorry," Heath relaxed as he picked up the hammer, "I guess I have been feelin' sorry for myself."

Nick stopped glaring, softened his tone and put his hand on Heath's shoulder, "Yea, well, stop it. This is still your home and you're still expected to carry your share of the load."

Heath's lop sided grin again appeared on his face. He found himself very grateful for the fact that he'd had the accident after becoming a part of the Barkley family. The idea of it happening before was down right scary. "Thanks." Heath turned his wheelchair around and went back to work. Nick retrieved the items he needed and headed for the door. He couldn't help but grin as he heard Heath actually start to whistle.

0000

Lilly and Audra watched as Heath was helped up on his horse. Nick was checking a few things out and had suggested Heath go along; after all he, Nick, would be there if Heath needed help. "I don't know how good of an idea this is." Audra said as the two men rode away.

"He'll be fine. Nick is with him." Lilly smiled. It was good to see Heath in the saddle-even if he'd have to use something beside his legs to spur the horse on.

"What if the horse throws him again? What if..." Audra started in only to find Lilly stopping her.

"Look," the young woman turned and faced Heath's sister, "I know you care about him and fear for his safety but my word-he's gotta be allowed to live his life. Whether or not he's doin' that walkin' with his own two feet or in a wheelchair with an occasional break from it? That is somethin' we jist have to wait fer time to tell us. Don't let yer worry fer him put stumblin' blocks in his way by allowing fear to be a part of the deal, please."

She was worried about Heath but realized her mother and Lilly were right. If she was to help Heath in any way it would have to be done without fear.


	10. Hope and a Decision

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story is inspired by a real life event that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life.**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Ten (Hope and a Decision)**

**Scene Nineteen**

Heath sat beside the house watching the sun as it poked its head over the horizon. Nick and Anna had announced their engagement the night before; Nick had asked him to be the best man. Without thinking Heath began rubbing the top of his legs. He was so deep into his thoughts he did not hear the door open nor realize Victoria was beside him until she spoke.

"What's the matter?" her hand rested on Heath's shoulder. The smile she wore shown her concern and her love for her son.

Heath shook his head, "I"d say nothin' but you wouldn't accept that answer."

"No, I wouldn't," Victoria pulled a chair that had been inadvertently left outside the night before away from the side of the house and sat down, "Out with it. What's got you so upset." She was good at seeing into his eyes and sensing when he was troubled.

Heath sat up as straight and kept his eyes on the beautiful picture being painted by the sun as it continued rising in the air. "It's not that I'm really upset by anything I..." he turned his head and looked at her, "I just can't help but wish I could be standing next to Nick when he and Anna get married; not stuck in this thing." he tapped the arm of the wheelchair with this finger quite forcefully, "I keep telling myself to be patient; that I've only been home five weeks. Who knows, maybe, I'll be walking by the time they actually get married. Know I got to get my mind off of it though. Too many times a body wants somethin' so bad they miss the mark altogether by workin' too hard."

"I'd say you're absolutely right on that one," Victoria thought back on the people she'd met through the years; and a few things in her own life, where that's exactly what had happened. People missing the mark simply by trying to hard, "and I'd say you have plenty in your life to worry about without thinkin' 'bout a wedding that' not going to take place until summer anyway. Come on in for breakfast."

Heath didn't argue as he turned his wheelchair around and followed Victoria back into the house.

0000

"You need to get out just as much as I do. Say you'll come with me." Heath talked as Lilly took off the towels that had been setting on his legs and helped him sit up. The Barkleys were going into Stockton for a Christmas social and the last thing Heath wanted to see was Lilly stuck at the house. In his eyes she deserved better- and besides he'd finally admitted to himself she'd really caught his eye.

When Lilly started to turn away Heath took a hold of her shoulders and turned her back. "I asked you a question. I would like an answer."

Remembering the visit he'd had from one Sarah Campton just that morning she looked at him with a bit of irritation in her eyes, "Won't Miss Campton have a problem with that one?" After all the woman had done nothing but talk about how good it would be to see Heath at the social saying 'we'll have plenty of time to catch up on things'...and she'd winked at him as she said it!

Heath's eyes narrowed as he spoke ever so sharply, _"Miss _Campton is an overbearing, arrogant woman who cares for nothing but herself. We have _nothing_ to catch up on as it was she _not _me who was, and is, doing the chasing. You, however," Heath wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could-not hard to do considering the table he sat on wasn't setting that high up in the first place, "are a breath of fresh air. Say you'll come with me."

Lilly couldn't believe Heath was actually holding her as close as he was nor could she believe the feelings that came over her. She was only supposed to be his friend; a friend helping his doctor with the treatments now-looking into his eyes she realized things had changed; only-when had that change taken place? "It would be nice..." she never finished her sentence as his mouth covered hers.

"Guess this means I tell Silas he doesn't have to worry about fixin' supper for our guest?" Nick stepped into the room and grinned as Lilly jumped backwards and Heath shot him a glare.

**Scene Twenty**

Lilly sat in the front room as Jarrod and the others sat down. Per her request Silas had come up with an excuse to take Heath into town. They all wondered what was up as she looked quite nervous. Once they were all seated the young woman began speaking.

"First off thanks fer yer time. I know yer all very busy." Lilly took a deep breath. She was nervous and it showed as she rubbed her palms together.

"Is something wrong with Heath?" Victoria asked afraid of what the answer might be, "I mean more than what he's dealing with now?"

Lilly gave her a small smile, "Oh no, in fact he's actuall' begun showin' the first signs of hope...I mean, he's actual'y gettin' some feelin' back in that right leg of his. I was beginnin' to wonder if he'd ever walk again and now? I think the chances just went up." That news excited the family and it showed in the smiles that spread across their faces; all but Jarrod's-he'd been paying closer attention to Lilly's body language and knew she had something else on her mind. Well, that and the fact she'd asked Silas to get Heath away for while.

"So what's wrong?" Jarrod leaned forward and asked.

"Nothin' ye need to get riled up 'bout. I've talked to the good doctor and I'm gonna be helpin' him in town after I show Audra and yer mother how to do those hot water treatments and exercises. I'll still come out and do the massages three or four times a week . And, yes, I have no intention of stop seein' Heath despite Miss Campton's wishes." Lilly was talking fast and she knew it but she was having a hard time keeping her resolve.

Shock shone on all their faces. The way Heath and she had been acting? They thought for sure they'd be hearing that not only was Heath going to be the best man at Nick's upcoming summer wedding to Anna but that, maybe, Nick would be his. What was going on?

"Why are you doin' that?" Audra was the first to ask the question.

Lilly smiled, "I ain't blind, Audra and Iain't in the middle no more," she did her best to relax, " Let's put it this way," she smiled at all the Barkleys, "befer I was jist a woman doin' a job-takin' care of an injured stranger then an injured friend. Now? It ain't safe fer me to be in the same room with Heath if'n we're alone and he's mmmm not quite presentable?

That started them all grinning or chuckling. "Heath doesn't know does he?" Victoria asked once she stopped chuckling.

"No, ma'm. I told him I was thinkin' 'bout it. He didnt' want me to go but, like I said," she smiled, "I think it best if I at least take a few steps back. After all; I really have no desire for either one of us to fall over the edge. Heath's too good of a man fer that and so am I too-even if a lot of folks want to mess with my talkin'."

From day one Lilly had been unintentionally earning more and more respect from the Barkleys. With that one statement the respect grew even more.

0000

Heath was sitting on the porch when Lilly walked out the door. Nick was carrying her bags. Heath took a hold of Lilly's arm while Nick went to put the bags in the buggy. "I still don't want you to go." he kept his eyes on her.

She knelt down beside his chair and ran her fingers down the side of his face, "Honest? This is the hardest thing I've ever done but unless yer gonna sit there and say yer ready to put a ring on my finger? I cin't stay under the same roof as you for now. My goodness, Heath. I'm only human and so are you."

Heath smiled and pulled her to him, "You better show up on time come Wednesday."

"Do I need to take someone to town or not?" Nick walked up and grinned as the two again jerked apart.

"Do you get some delight out of doing that to us?" Heath looked up at his brother with a lop sided grin on his face and his blue eyes laughing.

"Yep," Nick stepped aside and let Lilly pass, '"someone has to keep the two of you in line." he laughed as he walked away.


	11. Plans thwarted and Plans made

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story_ is inspired by a real life event _that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); _along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life. _**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Scene Twenty-One (Plans Twarted)**

Lilly shook her head as she sat in the doctor's office trying to straighten out the good doctor's paperwork from the past month. She was supposed to be learning more about nursing but the past two days felt more like secretarial training. At least it was still early morning hours and few people were out and about. She liked it quiet when she was doing things like this.

Sitting so long has some disadvantages though. Her feet started tingling and she found herself standing up and having to move around just to get them to quit. As she headed back for the desk she heard footsteps and voices drawing closer. She might not have thought anything of it but whoever it was? They were trying to hard to be quiet. It made Lilly suspicious and a bit on edge. Quickly she hid behind a curtain the good doctor had hung up before-the thing touched the ground so she wasn't worried about being seen in the least.

It wasn't long before she heard someone trying to open the front door; she'd locked it on purpose as; one, it was too early for patients to be seen anyway and; two, she hadn't wanted to be disturbed. "I thought you said the doctor never locked his door!" Lilly could barely hear the men speaking; still, she heard every word _and _recognized one of the voices!

"He never has! Look, I've got a few things I have to get done. By the time I'm through I'll be lucky if I have ten minutes in which to get to work. I can come back here at lunch and get that file without a problem. Doc doesn't even know I hid both the real papers, and the ones with the false information, in the bottom of his filing cabinet; that is-in it's false bottom!" the man Lilly knew as Bryon Tanner spoke. He was the local blacksmith and a well respected citizen. She couldn't believe he was involved in anything dishonest.

"What if the ole' coot finds it before you get to it?" the second man didn't sound thrilled with the idea someone could find what they needed.

"No chance," Mr. Tanner laughed, "I built that cabinet myself; as a 'favor' for doc. He doesn't know about. I never told him and...ole coot doesn't even have anything in it now."

"Are you sure we can stick this on Heath Barkley?" the second man asked. He didn't mind the idea of getting his hands on the gold that had been stolen from the Rock Springs Bank but he didn't like the idea of going to prison for it.

"He won't be able to prove a thing. After all, he freely admits he doesn't remember how he got thrown from his horse. Hell, he can't even remember if he was coming or going from Rock Springs. Those papers I fixed up have a 'letter from my late partner to Heath' along with his reply."

"Why on earth did you put the real papers with the fake ones?" the other man grew excited as he realized just how stupid that had been, "If anyone gets their hands on both sets of papers we're fried. We have to get in there now!"

Just as the two were getting ready to bust the door down more footsteps could be heard. It was the sheriff and his deputy; along with a visiting Marshall. When the three stood across the street talking Mr. Tanner started walking, "I'll come back at noon and get them both. Now get back to your own job. Your new in town and Mr. Thompson won't like it if your late!"

As soon as the two men left Lilly ran for the filing cabinet and started frantically searching for a way to find a way to find the false bottom she'd heard the men talking about.

**Scene Twenty-Two (Plans Made)**

Jarrod was sat behind his desk putting away the last of the papers he'd be needing to use in court the following week. He would have just finished going through things back at the ranch only he had a few other things to get done in the office anyway.

He jumped through the ceiling as Lilly came barreling through his office door...without even the smallest scarf on. Jarrod stared; what on earth was so wrong? "Whoa!" he held up his hand as Lilly about hit into the desk, "What on earth is wrong?"

"Everything! Look!" Lilly shoved what she'd found into Jarrod's arms practically pushing him down in doing so. She went on to tell him everything she'd heard only she was talking faster than any train ever throught of going. Jarrod found himself having to slow her down more than once. By the time she was through he was sitting down dumbfounded.

"Are you sure it was Tanner?" He couldn't believe that one. The man had been born and raised in Stockton. He'd helped everyone around him without complaint and never said a bad word about anyone. Well, not that Jarrod had heard anyway.

"Look at the papers!" Lilly did her best not to scream though it was actually what she wanted to do. Time was wastin. Heath had already been put through-and was going through-enough; she didn't want him going through anything like a trial because someone was using what little memory loss he had against him!

Jarrod did just that. The more he read, and compared papers, the more shock ran through him. Every law man in the state was trying to figure out who had been behind the Rock Springs Bank robbery but no one had any leads. '_Only thing anyone ever saw was a couple of goats hangin' 'round the place' _was the statement made by the sheriff in Rock Springs; at least that's what Fred had told him. Jarrod sat straight up as the words came back to him. Mr. Tanner had a couple of pet goats and he always took them with him if he left town. Personally, Jarrod thought the man a bit odd for doing that.

"Get back to the doc's. We don't need those men getting the idea anything is out of the ordinary." Jarrod folded the papers she'd brought to him back up. When the worried look remained on her face he assure her, "Don't worry, Heath isn't going to prison for something he didn't do."

0000

"We need to get those papers back where those men think they are hidden then lay wait for them to go retrieve them. It's the only way to prove they're involved and ensure Heath doesn't find himself doin' time for something he aint done. I mean, sure they didn't do a very good job with the fake papers and," Fred shook his head as he looked at what Jarrod had given him, "even though I can easily see that's not Heath's signature? They will only try something else if we don't catch them red handed. Question is how do we get them back without raising their suspicions? I mean, none of us are exactly known for going to the doc's office unless we're sick or if someone whose in trouble with the law is there."

Jarrod stood up put the papers in his briefcase and headed for the door, "I told Heath I'd give Lilly a ride out to the ranch today if I could. No one will think a thing of my goin' and pickin' her up. After all, Miss Campton has made sure everyone knows 'that woman 'stole' Heath from me'." He almost choked on his own words. That woman was so full of herself. No wonder Heath wanted nothing to do with her!

"I'll get the Marshall to help me stake out the front of the place plus I'll get a couple of men to hide in the back." Fred followed Jarrod out the door.


	12. Roses and Thorns

**I do NOT own "The Big Valley" nor any of the original Barkley Characters.**

**I am doing this story on request by a friend-after a conversation we had. I will say up front the story_ is inspired by a real life event _that happened years ago-when I was still in my teens (though not to me and the person was actually thrown from a jeep not a horse); _along with a few other events that have affected people I've seen though out my life. _**

**Roses and Thorns**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Scene Twenty-Three**

Lilly stood by the living room window that set nearest the fireplace. She was doing her best not to worry about 'those men' and 'those blasted papers' and to be patient. Only; she wasn't succeeding very well. Jarrod had not helped any by putting the papers back where she'd found them and only telling her not to worry about it. On the way to the ranch he'd also rose her curiosity by saying there was a surprise waiting for her at the house. Curiosity and trying not to worry? Those two were not a good mix in her book.

As she'd expected to see Heath when she arrived it didn't help her disposition to have him nowhere in sight when she arrived. '_Girl, ya gotta find a way to relax. If somethin' was wrong Nick or someone in the family would tell ya'_ she chastised herself silently.

"Ya think if you step away from the window it will stay where it's supposed to?" Nick asked as he walked into the living room. She chuckled and turned around only to feel fear going through her. Audra was with him; as was Anna, Elizabeth, and Victoria. Where was Heath and why were they all looking at her funny?

None of them had to ask her what was confusing her; they knew. They were also having a hard time keeping very straight faces. Nick folded his arms and kept his face looking as serious as he could, "Stop worryin' about Heath. He's fine. He'll be fine and Fred, and whoever is with him, will get Mr. Tanner and his accomplice. Right now there's someone waiting for you in the den. I don't think you should keep him waiting."

She was more confused than ever but she didn't argue as she headed for the den. Nick and the others started grinning from ear to ear as they followed her.

Once inside the den Lilly was shocked to see Heath sitting in his chair with a brace wrapped around his left leg. When had he gotten that put on and why? And, who needed to see her? She didn't see anyone else in the room.

Heath gave her one of his rare huge smiles as he turned the chair around revealing two steel crutches. Her eyes widened only, before she could say anything, Heath was out of the wheelchair and standing with the aide of the crutches.

Her hand flew to her mouth as a small cry escaped her lips; and tears succeeded in escaping down her cheeks. Heath slowly made his way over to her; as he had to drag his left leg a bit.

"It's what you get for taking off with the reverend's wife last week," he started talking, "you miss all the excitement when you do that."

She didn't care if most of his family was in the room, Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist, "Ya could have told me when I got back."

He shook his head and answered, "Nope, I had to wait until the brace got here. Doc doesn't want me standin' without it."

"If we leave the room you two think you can behave?" Nick asked as he turned to leave.

"If we must." Heath answered as he kept his eyes on Lilly.

**Closing Scene**

When Jarrod walked into the dining room every member of the family looked at him. What had happened? Was Heath going to find himself fighting one battle on top of the one he was still dealing with? They didn't like that idea at all.

"Well?" Heath put his hand over Lilly's while looking at his oldest brother.

Jarrod grinned, "Mr. Tanner is a man of his word. He showed up to the doctor's office a few minutes after noon; found the good doctor gone and waltzed in the very much unlocked door and right back out...into the waiting arms of the law."

"You know, I still can't believe they kept the blueprints to the bank, the original schedule and the genuine letters with the fake ones. Don't get me wrong-I'm glad they did. Dealing with Heath's physical problems is hard enough without adding a legal one on top of it; still, those men are idiots." Audra shook her head slightly as she spoke.

"You know," Elizabeth spoke up, "I never thought I'd be grateful for those people-idiots that is." Everyone laughed and agreed.

Heath wrapped his arm around Lilly and shot Nick a questioning look. Nick knew exactly what his brother's eyes were asking and he nodded slightly. Heath turned to the rest of the family, "Since we don't have to worry about a legal battle maybe we need somethin' else to think about."

A puzzled look came upon all their faces; well, all except Anna's and Nick's-they just kept their mouths shut. "What are you talking about?" Jarrod asked, "You're not completely well yet. You still have plenty to think about."

"Yer brother's right," Lilly looked Heath in the eye, "Ya said the doctor said that while he is sure yer left leg will 'get there' in time-that time ain't gonna be tomorrow."

"No, it ain't," Heath reached into his pocket, "but it will be soon enough for us all to enjoy a double wedding come July if you'll have me. After all, we've already shared plenty of thorns might as well enjoy the roses too." He pulled out a small brown box and put it into Lilly's hand.

Smiles spread over everyone's faces and Lilly heart skipped a beat as she opened the box and beheld the beautiful silver ring that set inside. The diamonds lay in a spiral shape and sparkled up at her.

"A double weddin'?" she looked at Anna and Nick, "Are ya sure?" It's not that she didn't like the idea only it was suppose do the_ their_ day. Did they really want to share it with another couple.

Nick leaned back and grinned while Anna answered, "Once Heath got under Nick's skin? They've been stuck like glue. You and I might as well just accept it and enjoy our special day together but," she grinned at Nick, "If he gets too much I'm sendin' him to your house."

"Don't worry," Lilly laughed, "I think the path will be well worn both ways!"


End file.
